Love Never Died
by southernme
Summary: Will you still remember how was your first love,even when you grow older in times?Well apparently,Layla does when she think of Kaval.Request by ShadeDt.ONE-SHOT.


**A/N=Hey guys!Another one-shot.I'll post another my profile for further !**

**I don't own the characters.**

"Miss El?", Layla's boss, Mr. Vince McMahon called from his office door. "Yes, Mr McMahon?", Layla replied. He instructed bossily, "The meeting's almost start. You might wanted to get off your seat and get in now!". She huffed and replied insincerely, "I'll be right there", as she stood up and packed up her organiser and notebook. The stressed look was caught by one of her male colleague, Kaval. He approached her, "Hey Lay!", he greeted her enthusiastically.

"Oh hey, Kaval! Sorry, I need to go now. You know how Mr. Beast Man would act if I'm late for the meeting", she replied. He continued, "That sucks! I'm glad that I'm only a clerk in here, at least I'm not as rushing as a personal assistant like you. Hey, are you free tonight? I'm thinking of treating you for a dinner". "Sounds great. I'll...", Layla spoke but interrupted by Mr. McMahon, "Layla! In the meeting room. Now!". Kaval shook his head upon watching Layla looked really pissed at their boss. She huffed in annoyance walking to the meeting room but not before mouthed "I'll text you about tonight" to Kaval.

To tell the truth, Kaval wasn't actually treating Layla a typical dinner between colleagues but actually it was more beyond that. He actually had something in his mind. Meanwhile, during the meeting, Layla was not paying attention to the meeting content. Instead, all she did was texting with Kaval about the dinner. To her colleagues, Kaval was just another typical geeky clerk who sit in front of the computer all day long typing memos, letters and stuffs but to her, he's actually a cute adorable guy with a great heart based on the bonds of friends that they shared and she also developed a little, not, a huge crush on him since the first day they worked there, which is why she was all nervous about the dinner.

_Hey Kav! U're still on 4 d dinner?_ ,she texted him. He replied, _Yup!Still on.I'll pick u up round 7 ur haus,k?_. She smiled upon receiving his text. _Wat shud I wear tonite? Simple/formal? Dun wanna look stupid wearing jeans at really $$$ restaurant, y'know? ;p_ , she replied. His turn, _Just simple wud do, not in full state of $$$ rite now,haha.U better get ur head on d meeting now,k?c u tonite! ;) _. Just seeing the wink smiley made her heart fluttered and so she replied, _K.C u 2 l8ter _.

When the meeting was done, she straight away went home, impatient for the dinner that she already assumed as a date. She bathed herself nicely, wearing a nice long-sleeved top with torn jeans and a pair of boots. Also, she curled her hairs and only applied a little piece of make-up. She didn't want to look too over like it was a fancy date, she meant, dinner. Around 7 p.m., she heard several knocks on her door. When she opened it, stood Kaval, looked as casual as she did. Before they went out, Kaval even asked for permission politely to take her out from her mother, causing Layla to blush, like a teenage girl going to a prom. They both gave Layla's mother hugs and kisses before they left.

Kaval drove themselves to a nearby park, surprising Layla in the process. "Kav? Are you sure you're going the right way? There's no restaurant nor a food stall around here", she asked, hesitantly. "Wasn't it obvious, darling? Which is why I cooked meals this afternoon, just for us. Come on, let's go!", he pulled a basket at the back seat and motioning Layla to get out of the car. He placed a mat on the grassy ground and assembled the food from the basket neatly before taking Layla's hand to sit in front of him.

"Wow! I can't believe you did this yourself. That's so gentleman of you", she complimented him, causing him to blush a bit. "This is nothing though. Anyway, let's eat now. I just hope you don't throw up just in case it's too much of bad tastes", he joked in which she laughed in return. After they had their dinner, Layla couldn't help but ask, "That was a lovely dinner, Kav. If only we could do this everyday. But actually why did you take me here? Any special occasion or something?".

He took her hand in his and asked her out of the blue, "Will you be my girlfriend for a week?". Layla was surprised but at the same time she felt like wanted to scream out loud happily. She was glad that all this while her feeling was not just one-sided. But what confused her was why only a week? She would accept it even forever. "But why me? There are more girls in our working place like Kelly, Rosa, Brie, Nikki, Alicia or... even that Bitchelle NotCool. You both looked really close to me", she groaned at that last name, which actually should be pronounced as Michelle McCool.

He laughed at the way she played Michelle's name and said, "Lay, we're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. But back to the topic, is that a yes?". He looked at her with his eyebrow raised while Layla was biting her lips shyly before slowly nodding her head as a yes. Kaval in return hugged her happily and just in a second, their lips found their way and they kissed. It was short but it felt meaningful to both of them. Afterwards, they looked in each other's eyes and both exchanging shy smiles. "I love you", he whispered in her ears. She giggled shyly and replied, "I love you too, boyfriend".

That night, Layla was resting on her bed, on the phone with her now boyfriend, exchanging cheesy lines between each other. They spent all night long talking about random stuffs, likes, hates, memories and many more despite that they already knew each other for about more than 2 years. For the whole week, they did what other couple would do, dating, make-out, make love and at one point, Kaval even brought Layla to meet his mom.

A week went by, then Layla couldn't contact him anymore. She didn't even know why. He rejected her calls, ignored her messages, avoided her at work and when she went to his house, his mother would always said that he haven't came back yet. "So this is what you meant by a week, huh? I gave everything to you. Maybe you didn't love me after all. Maybe you're just playing with my heart", Layla thought to herself, pretending that she was talking to Kaval and in the process, tears were rolling down her eyes.

Since then, she tried to forget him and move on. She kept all the gifts and photos from Kaval in a box and deleted his number from her phone. After nearly a month, Kaval finally called her. Although only numbers was displayed, she pretty much remembered his number. She picked up, only to be greeted by Kaval's mom's voice, "Hello, Layla? Honey? This is Kaval's mom. Could you please come to the house as soon as possible. We need you right away". Her voice sounds so hoarse and pleading, that makes Layla felt sorry so she took her car key and went to his house.

When she arrived, there were so many other cars, like her boss' and colleagues'. Worried, she rushed inside only to find everybody wearing black attires, as if there was someone died in there. Coming closer, what she feared the most is right in front of her, a coffin. That means someone really is dead, but who? She peeked, and there lied Kaval, all pale and motionless. Layla felt she had lost her balance and instantly fell, but quickly saved by some people there. She looked around, her vision blurred and only saw Kaval's mom approaching her, taking her hands to stand up and walked to a corner.

"I'm so sorry, dear. But it's his time. We have to let him go", she told Layla, with tears of her own before continuing, "Oh and here, Kaval told me to give this to you". She gave her a letter and went back to the guests. Layla opened it and it read,

_My lovely and beautiful Layla,_

_I won't ask how you've been doing cause I know you've been through hell after I ignored you. I have my reason to do so. You see, I was diagnosed with a brain cancer since 3 years ago. My life was miserable back then, until I met you 2 years ago so even I felt sharp pain in my head, just by looking at you, nothing else matter. Sounds cheesy? I know! But last month, my doctor told me that I was in the most critical stage of all and I could only survived for at least a month. I took courage to ask you out the next day, knowing that I might miss the chance if I didn't. Just in case you're asking, why a week? Why not that full month? The reason is so that you won't have to be sad if you look that my condition became a lot worse than it's ever been. I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings when I'm still alive. Lastly, I just want you to know that I love you so much. Having your love even just for a week was enough for me. At least I managed to feel what it's like to be loved by someone we love. Please cheer up for me, okay? I'll always watch you from above, watching you living your life, fall in love again, have kids, grow old and such things, no matter how much I want to do that with you. Goodbye._

_Loving you,_

_Kaval._

The letter was now crumpled and some tears had affected the writing on it. She couldn't believe that someone as great as Kaval could end up died by a cancer. He's too good for something bad like that. Nonetheless, she must moved on, for the sake of a man that she love, not loved, because even after 40 years, she still does love him. She wiped her tears over her wrinkled face, replaying the memory of her first love, which she would never get tired with and would played it over a million times in her head.

**Rushed ending?I know. Please review. Thank you!**


End file.
